


挚爱

by Bayonet_intheSea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayonet_intheSea/pseuds/Bayonet_intheSea
Summary: 【微博：江家的刀】强制，奇妙结局





	挚爱

从落地窗可以将外面的泳池一览无余，这次上层圈子聚会拉来了不少明星模特们助兴，男男女女毫不避讳这次聚会的玩乐目的，白花花的肉体真跟酒池肉林似的。  
在二楼的房间里与这一切格格不入的段迎出神的望着泳池，热烈的日光将蓝色的水镀上了一层粼粼的碎光，与在泳池边或是徘徊在浅水区的宾客们不同的是，还真的有人在认真的游泳。  
黑色的泳裤勾勒出了饱满的臀肉，矫健的身体像是一尾鱼游刃有余的畅游着，皮肤是健康的小麦色，结实有力，流畅漂亮。  
浮出水面的一张面孔被水珠浸湿了，又被一双手随意的抹去，年轻英俊的面容洋溢着蓬勃的朝气，他撑着手臂离开泳池走在路上时，无数的目光都黏到了他身上。  
段迎目不转睛的看了他一会儿，指着问。  
“他叫什么名字？”  
旁边的佣人看了一眼，然后恭恭敬敬的回答说。  
“他叫郑维，是个新人模特。”  
模特？怪不得身材这么好。  
段迎想了想，说。  
“他不错。”  
只这样一句没头没尾的话，服侍他多年的佣人就听懂了，于是当晚郑维被带到了段迎的房间里。  
段迎坐在床边看着他，身上披着白色的浴袍，刚洗过的头发乌黑潮湿，柔顺的披了下来，一张脸秀美的宛如女子，眼角下生着一颗勾心的泪痣。  
看到愣住的郑维后，段迎笑了一下，这笑很温和，也带着一股子天真。  
他问。  
“你知道怎么做吗？”  
郑维犹豫了一下，然后回答说。  
“我知道。”  
他走到段迎面前跪了下来，然后掀开他的浴袍将干净的性器含在了嘴里，青涩的动作莽撞又笨拙，段迎被弄的疼，揪着他的头发低声训斥道。  
“你弄疼我了。”  
郑维便放慢动作，小心翼翼的服侍着这个传闻中瘸了一条腿却势力雄厚的段爷。  
出神间他的裤子一热，段迎将健康的那只腿伸过来，白皙精致的脚落在了他的性器上不轻不重的踩着，郑维的呼吸一下子就乱了，被刺激的段迎也嘶了一声，然后射在了他的嘴里。  
郑维第一次尝这种东西，神情不是很好，他找纸巾擦完嘴，回头看到段迎微微仰着头看他，安安静静的，看起来乖巧极了。  
段迎笑了一下，指使他说。  
“床头柜有套子。”  
郑维便找出套子戴上，然后把段迎压在了床上。  
床上的段迎很乖，不怎么说话，被弄狠了才会无意识的哼哼几声，软绵绵的声音蒙着鼻音带着哭腔，血气方刚的郑维根本忍不住，做到最后都把套子顶破了，精液全都灌在了段迎的身体里。  
被滚烫的东西倾覆时，段迎一下子就格外抗拒，他挣扎着要推开郑维，不过健康的那条腿被郑维压住了，另一只瘸了的腿软绵绵的摊开，根本无法反抗。  
陷入情欲中的郑维根本停不下来，更何况睡到段迎这件事让他生出了微妙的征服感，便佯装不知道的按着段迎的后脑和他激烈的接吻，将他所有的反抗都镇压下来。  
渐渐的，段迎放弃了挣扎，只低低啜泣着。  
结束后郑维想起来刚才的事才有些后悔，他忐忑不安的从段迎的身体里退出来，嗫嚅的道歉说。  
“对不起，我不是故意的....”  
段迎的浑身还泛着一层浅红，他侧头埋在柔软的被子里，有气无力的声音还没有完全恢复，嘶哑又荏弱。  
“没事，你出去吧。”  
郑维迟疑着是否要帮他清理，不过看段迎没有再说话，郑维只好顺从的离开了房间。  
在来这次聚会之前郑维只听说过段迎的名头，知道他年纪不大却权势很盛，圈子里的人都称他段爷。  
以前郑维也没想过自己会和段爷有什么交集，但这次莫名其妙被看中后他居然觉得有些恋恋不舍，和以前那些主动凑上来的床伴们不同，这次或许是因为段迎给他带来了巨大的反差，他每每从别人口中听到那个安静疏离的段迎时，想到的却是他在自己的怀里无助的哭泣时的模样。  
只这样想着便心头发热，像是将高高在上的白玫瑰困在掌心里肆意亵玩似的。  
可他知道自己并不是唯一的一个人，段迎和他一样，会寻找不同的床伴过夜，而这次只是偶然。  
不久后郑维和别人拍双人广告，对方也是模特界里混得不错的人，和郑维关系尚可，拍完后郑维偶然看到他在楼下坐上了一辆车。  
那辆车的车牌号很特别，也很不一般，郑维只看到过段迎坐过。  
这样想着，郑维的心里就觉得有些不高兴，而这种不高兴在发现对方连续三天都被同一辆车接走后就到达了顶峰。  
这几天他有意识的了解了段迎的信息，知道他喜新厌旧，谁都不会在他身边待太久，可郑维觉得自己无论是身高还是能力并不比那个模特差，凭什么段迎只找过他一次就不再找了呢？  
郑维心里气得不行，转移注意力去酒吧里放纵也没得到舒缓，于是在第二天那辆车又停在楼下时，郑维趁那个模特在换衣服，先下楼敲开了车窗。  
降下的车窗里是面带疑惑的段迎，郑维发现他居然亲自过来接别人后，心里更不爽了。  
他请求段迎把车门打开，段迎想了想，居然真的打开了。  
郑维便长腿一迈就钻了进去，在关住车门的同时亲昵的握住段迎的手，然后按着他的肩膀凑过去吻住了他，用尽自己的所有技巧去取悦段迎。  
段迎的手腕在郑维怀里轻微的挣扎了一下，但被郑维下意识加重力道握住后，他就不再动了。  
片刻后郑维松开段迎，盯着他微微失神的眼眸，诚恳的自荐说。  
“段爷，我比陈夏好多了，你找我行不行？”  
段迎怔怔的看着他，像是看到斗气的小孩子似的，宽容又无奈的笑了笑，然后摸着他的头说。  
“好啊。”  
于是车就这样驶走了。  
因为出众的英俊相貌，郑维在当模特之前过的也很混乱，当上模特后名气更大，眼光也越来越挑剔，而且只上床不谈情说爱。  
不过主动留在段迎身边后他渐渐发现段迎和自己想象中的格外不一样，段迎其实比他要大一轮，已经三十多岁了，但因为保养得当，看起来一点也不显老，安静秀美，甚至像是一个天真的少年。  
在处理公司事务的时候段迎也不严厉，甚至有些优柔寡断，不过他身边的助理们都会及时劝阻他，冷静聪颖，忠心耿耿，反而显得段迎犹如被宠爱似的。  
床上的段迎和那时候一样没有任何要求，说要的时候只是喘息着承受，一时沉溺在了情欲里，可郑维能感觉到他只是将这看作是宣泄的方式，或者只是因为他太寂寞了。  
虽然他看起来温温柔柔的，但其实比郑维还要薄情。  
这让郑维心里的情愫变得越来越复杂，起初只是不服输，想用段迎证明自己的实力，但后来他对段迎越来越在意，会因为段迎偶尔冷落自己心生不满，也会忍不住想要剥开段迎神秘的面目。  
这并不是一件难事，在郑维暗中使手段驱逐了其他想凑到段迎的人，和段迎的默认中，圈子里渐渐都将他看作了段迎的新宠，毕竟郑维是待在他身边时间最久的一个人。  
不过只有郑维知道，段迎其实根本就不在乎身边是谁，他只是需要有人陪他。  
而郑维不过是稍微主动了些，就被段迎接受了。  
通过私下里的调查和有意无意的打探，郑维渐渐知道了段迎的过往，一个完全没有他的过往。  
而这个过往里离不开的名字是席恩。  
和这个特征明显的名字一样，席恩是个混血儿，他和段迎是青梅竹马，同时还有一个叫朵儿的女孩与他们一同长大。  
正如很多逃不开的狗血剧情一样，他们三个人也陷入了三角恋，段迎痴恋朵儿，朵儿喜欢席恩，席恩又钟情于段迎。  
之后经历了很多纠缠后朵儿自杀了，段迎心里备受煎熬，于是打算悄悄离开疗伤，但是被偏执的席恩抓住了囚禁起来，强取豪夺不肯放他走。  
就是在段迎不断逃走的过程中，席恩亲手将他的一条腿打断了。  
后来席恩出海时偶然出了意外，自此彻底失踪了。在判定他为死亡后，他的所有遗产都成为了段迎的，因此段迎一下子就成为了取代他的存在。  
知道了这段过往后，郑维的心里五味杂陈，他说不清是为段迎这样坎坷的过往感到唏嘘，还是要嫉妒那个完全拥有过段迎并让他难以忘怀的席恩。  
郑维早就发现了，段迎似乎并不喜欢同性，他只是被男人弄习惯了，所以才会不断的寻找新的人。  
原先郑维以为他和自己一样风流，现在知道了段迎背后的隐秘故事，那些不具名的情绪就一下子有了一个清晰的敌视对象。  
席恩。  
郑维对这个陌生的男人充满了的敌意，但他再怎么比都比不过一个死人，更何况席恩在段迎身边待了二十多年，可郑维才几天。  
心不在焉的结束拍摄工作后郑维就回家了，他现在住在段迎的别墅里，而段迎每天都会下班才回家，偶尔还会加班。  
晚上九点段迎才回来，他看起来很疲惫，神色恹恹的，右手撑着一根木色的拐杖，这样才让他看起来和正常人差不多，不过还是一瘸一拐的。  
晚上郑维向他求欢被拒绝了，段迎揉揉眼睛，困倦的背对着他想睡觉。  
段迎的欲望不重，一般一两次也就够了，但是郑维年轻气盛，之前怕段迎会赶走自己，有时候求欢不成只好自己去浴室解决。  
但是他今天死死瞪着段迎清瘦的背影，心里的火却怎么都平复不了，不只是欲火，还有被嫉妒扭曲的怒火。  
他不顾段迎的挣扎从背后进入了他，凶蛮的性器狠狠的往深处撞，段迎猝不及防的叫了出来，扭头去推他，被他这样不听话的行为惹生气了。  
当初第一次和郑维做的时候，他也是因为郑维弄破了套子，所以后来就没找他了。  
"郑维!你出去!"  
微微战栗的声音满是羞恼，郑维看着他湿润眼角下的那颗泪痣，沉着脸硬是没回答，将他的脸按在柔软的?枕头就疯狂的操弄着他。  
段迎在床上很容易哭，现在生气又委屈，很快就呜呜咽咽的哭了出来，被枕头裹住的哭声闷闷的，可怜极了。  
郑维之前一直不敢放开了做，今晚冲动的全然忘了要讨好段迎，把他翻来覆去的弄着，最后还把他钉到了卧室的落地窗前。  
段迎已经神志不清了，性器也哆哆嗦嗦的射不出来什么东西了，眼眸潮湿模糊，失去了所有焦距和清醒的意识。  
郑维终于忍不住贴在他耳边，压低声音，半是诱哄半是挑衅的问。  
"席恩这样操过你吗?他都叫你什么?恩?"  
恍恍惚惚的段迎在听到席恩的名字的刹那间，浑身止不住的开始发抖，他徒劳的在窗子上扭来扭去试图挣脱，神情怯怯的，不知道在胡言乱语些什么。  
"席恩。。。我。。我错了。。我再也不跑了。。"  
吧嗒吧嗒的眼泪从段迎的眼里渗了出来，漫过那颗动人的泪痣。  
段迎抽泣着，模样胆怯又依赖，他深深的畏惧着那个完全掌控他的人，却也在失去他后无比的怀念他。  
他已经被养坏了，被养的离不开席恩。  
这正是席恩最想看到的。  
郑维看他委屈哭泣的模样便觉得心里烦躁，将他的下巴掐着扭了过来，那双浸满泪水的眼眸便茫茫怯怯的望着他。  
可又不是在望着他，而是在望着那个回不来的席恩。  
郑维的心口一窒，语气恶劣的吼道。  
"我不是席恩!别他妈认错人!"  
可是段迎已经不清醒了，一整夜都在断断续续的叫着席恩的名字，从身体都灵魂都被深深的烙上了席恩的标记。  
郑维感到了从未有过的挫败与无力。  
第二天清醒后的段迎想起来了昨晚的事，然后就派人把郑维赶出去了，连郑维的一面都没有见。  
郑维拎着行李立在别墅前立了很久，脸色阴沉的几乎要滴出水，然后他面无表情的转身离开了。  
坐出租车回自己原本的家时路过了一个繁华的十字路口，心事重重的郑维根本没有看到外面不远处刹车失灵朝他们撞过来的大卡车，耳边只听到了出租车司机惊恐的尖叫声，然后就是碾碎全身的疼痛和无尽的黑暗。  
。。。。。。  
"席恩!席恩!"  
郑维被耳边含着笑意的温软声音叫醒了，他茫然的抬起头，看到托着腮笑眯眯的看着他的少年时一愣。  
少年生的极为秀美，不过并不显得女气，眼角下的一颗泪痣极为灼目。  
他身上穿着蓝白的校服，面容稚嫩，看起来才是个初中生。  
看到郑维愣愣的不说话，少年不高兴的撅起嘴，伸手直接把他拽起来说。  
"我们快点出去，不然朵儿要急了。"  
郑维被他拉起来往外走时才发现他们是在一个教室里，周围都是陌生的初中生，而他的身上也穿着一模一样的校服。  
经过教室门时，他从窄窄的黑框里看到了自己的模样。  
明显的混血轮廓，眼窝很深，眼瞳是是剔透的幽绿色，面孔很稚嫩，但是不笑时的眉眼浮出了一丝不好接近的戾气。  
郑维倏忽停下脚步，近乎惊骇的死死盯了自己几秒，才恍惚的扭头去看刚才拉着自己的少年。  
在前面的走廊早就等着他们的短发女孩边小跑过来边抱怨的说。  
"迎迎!你们怎么这么慢呀，再不快点就要上课啦!"  
段迎在看到朵儿时就松开了拽着郑维的手，笑着跟她道歉的声音软软的，透着自然的亲密。  
"好啦朵儿，超市就在楼下，买东西很快的嘛。"  
僵在原地的郑维看着段迎和朵儿笑嘻嘻说着话，心脏在陡然的凝滞后忽然疯狂的跳动了下来，蓬勃的心跳声渐渐覆盖住嘈杂的课间，响彻他的世界。  
和朵儿并肩走了两步的段迎忽然发现郑维没有跟上来，于是停下脚步扭过头，招着手催促道。  
"席恩!你快点来呀!"  
旁边的朵儿也眼眸亮亮的望了过来，爱慕与期盼不加掩饰。  
郑维凝视着少年段迎灿烂天真的笑容，都看到眼眶发涩，他才微微动了一下，然后终于朝他们跑了过去。  
【完】  
结局:  
①郑维重生到席恩身上，顶替他。  
②郑维重生到席恩身上，成为他。


End file.
